Tucker Foley (SC Stories)
Tucker Foley (AKA Mayor Tucker, Mayor Foley, or simply "Tuck") is a character from the original show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Tucker grew up in an average family situation in Amity Park with no siblings, no major family fortune, or super powers - not like his best friends. He has been friends with Danny for as long as he can remember (which is probably since they began school) and became heavily influenced by that friendship and the family relationships surrounding it. When he met Sam Manson in second grade, he felt some jealousy over her and Danny's instant connection, but grew to like her as well. He quickly became the glue that holds the trio together; through thick and thin, Tucker's presence was always a key component to working through life's many obstacles. Having bore witness to the accident that ultimately gave Danny ghost powers, he started developing jealous tendencies (Ghost Envy), but has remained faithfully at his side. He uses his expertise of technology as a crucial asset for Danny's triumph over tech-based ghosts (ex: Technus, Skulker, etc.) whether facing them directly, or by hacking into software programs to give his friend reasonable alibies if his whereabouts are under suspicion during ghostly attacks. No matter how much he envies his best friend's hero status and powers, those feelings are always outweighed by his loyalty and compassion. Personality Pending... Family Relations Tucker's immediate family consists of himself and his two parents. At this time, there are no plans to introduce original characters to this list. Maurice & Angela Pending... Friendships Aside from his two best friends from the original show, it is uncertain whether or not Tucker will make new friends as well as them given his role as Mayor. Danny Fenton As stated above, he and Danny have been lifelong friends, so it seems that nothing -- not even "ghost envy" -- is enough to break their bonds. They are prone to chasing the same girls, wanting the same video games, liking the same movies -- to name a few -- but where they differ often leads to the true strength in their relationship, such as how Danny and Sam fell in love and he has never been interested in her, so they have never had reasons to fight over her. Occasionally their closeness does make Tucker feel like a third wheel, but if he expresses his concerns, he can almost always count on Danny to extend a hand and assure him that his best friend matters as much to him as she does. Sam Manson While he and Danny are always more closely bonded, Tucker and Sam have shared a plethora of moments without him, too. Some of which include him throwing up in her lunchbox during second grade and blaming Ricky Marsh for it, being flour sack parents in their Health class, and her helping him go goth in an attempt to change his personal image to avoid bullying. Although they argue about women's issues, dietary lifestyles, and how best to handle an ever-changing world through technology and ecology, he respects Sam for her expressiveness and intelligence and believes that she and Danny are a way better couple than he and her could have ever been. Not that he liked her like that. It's just a fact. Rivalries As an individual, Tucker has a surprisingly slim list of genuine rivalries because they are usually shared with his friends. For example, through Danny, he has a strong disliking for Vlad Plasmius, but has no personal rivalry with him. Whether or not Tucker will develop true rivalries throughout the series is unknown at this time. Season 1 Episodes Tucker is a strong supporting character with several key appearances throughout Season 1 to interact with the main cast. *'School-Shocked' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Gray Space' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Smashed to Pieces' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Portal Playhouse' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Blazing Hearts' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes Pending... Appearance From mainstream media, Tucker has mocha-brown skin, teal blue eyes with black semi-ovular glasses, short black hair, a lean build, and stands about 5'6" (American standard measurement). *'Season One' -- Following from the end of "Phantom Planet," he wears a formal dark grey tuxedo with a tail and white under-collar, white cuff links with square buttons, a red bowtie, a yellow buttoned vest beneath the tuxedo, moss green cargo pants, and brown 1" heel boots with laces. He only wears the grey top hat for public appearances or council meetings, choosing to wear his trademark red beret whenever otherwise possible. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Rickey D'Shon Collins and he continues to be desired. Trivia *According to the US laws and legislations about Mayoral status, regions like New England or states like North Carolina and Minnesota (which is where Amity Park is believed to be located) typically work best under a weak mayor or ceremonial mayor system. This means that "mayor has appointing power for department heads but is subject to checks by the city council, sharing both executive and legislative duties with the council" (Reference). *His role as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history is retained from the original Danny Phantom series, which created the perfect leverage for explaining his lack of importance for the SC Stories. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Students Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Members of Team Phantom Category:Politicians